


Adventures in Dating Ethereal Beings

by Ineffable_Plans



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Silly, They go to the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Plans/pseuds/Ineffable_Plans
Summary: Crowley takes dating advice from Anathema and it doesn't go to plan. Silly, fun little fic.May add on one-shots that fall under this category in future.





	Adventures in Dating Ethereal Beings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and had to get it down before I forgot. No beta, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Crowley shivered involuntarily and shoved his hands as far into his pockets as they could go and resisted the urge to miracle the line of people ahead of him away. He had promised Aziraphale they’d do this the human way, and he was a demon of his word. More or less, anyway. Of course he’d prefer to miracle a couple tickets in hand instead of standing in line outside where the cold October weather was doing its best to ruin his good mood. But the promise of doing this all the human way had been one of the ways Crowley had managed to convince Aziraphale of the whole endeavor, so there was no escape from it now.

“Are you quite alright, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, the beginnings of a frown already appearing on his face. _Damn him_ Crowley thought. If Crowley was uncomfortable in the cold weather, Aziraphale seemed to be enjoying it. Of course he was dressed in multiple layers as always and looked perfect – not a hair out of place. His cheeks were the only giveaway that the cold was having some small effect on him. They were positively rosy and it only made his whole look that much more appealing to the freezing demon beside him. Aziraphale never did seem to mind the cold the way Crowley did.

“M’fine,” Crowley answered at last. If he was a little slow responding, Aziraphale wisely said nothing.

After what felt like eons, the line began to creep forward until at last they were at the ticket booth.

“Two.” Crowley snapped and then, after seeing the frown on the Angel’s face, “Please.”

After paying and finally, _finally_ getting their tickets, Crowley and Aziraphale made their way inside where the temperature was considerably more pleasant. Crowley could feel himself thaw out. Without the chill to sour his mood, his excitement began to seep back in. It was rather more crowded than Crowley would have liked, but he had expected as much. So far everything was going to plan, and it had better continue on or Book Girl was going to regret it.

During one of the post-non-apocalypse get-togethers that the angel had drug him to, Anathema had practically given Crowley the third degree over the relationship (or lack thereof) between him and Aziraphale. Despite his warnings, glares, and outright threats, she continued chattering away about how lovely it was to be in a relationship and how lovely things were for her and her boyfriend. Apparently they went out on a lot of dates once the world had decided to not end, and she suggested Crowley try it. He had been less than interested until she started talking about how, at a particularly scary movie, Newton had been so petrified that he practically clung to her throughout the rest of the movie.

Crowley had, of course, blown her off and ignored her prying attempts in the future. Still, the idea had been planted in his head and Crowley could not shake it. Aziraphale moved so damn slow, maybe with a little nudge in the right direction… A few weeks later Crowley noticed the local theater was playing horror movies nonstop for upcoming Halloween holiday, and he began working immediately to convince Aziraphale to go see one.

Aziraphale was already eyeing up the snack stand, not that Crowley was surprised. Food was the best way to convince Aziraphale to do anything, and Crowley had laid it on pretty thick when he talked up all the wonderful snacks the Angel could get if only he agreed to go. Crowley smirked to himself.

“Right, so snacks first then?” He asked as if there would be anything but a positive response.

“Why yes, I think so.” Aziraphale answered, already walking over to see what was available.

As far as movie theaters went, the offerings were pretty standard. Popcorn, candy, sodas, pretzels, and hot dogs whose quality was questionable at best. That didn’t seem to deter Aziraphale, who was excitedly prattling on about some of the candies he had chosen to go with his popcorn and drink. He was quite annoyed to find out although the box seemed a reasonable size, there was in fact a less than reasonable amount of candy in it.

“These poor people are being horribly cheated!” He said indignantly as they walked towards their theater.

“Yea – I guess so,” Crowley shrugged. He wanted to gloat that it was one of his, but he doubted at Aziraphale would see the merit at this particular moment.

He led the way to their seats with all the suave coolness he could muster and nearly tripped over a discarded popcorn tub before sitting down. He sprawled as much as the seat would allow him to, and Aziraphale sat down primly beside him. They had missed the ads, Thank Someone, and the movie was about to begin.

“What is this called again?” Aziraphale whispered.

“ _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.”

***

This was not going to plan at all. Half-way through the film and Aziraphale wasn’t the tiniest bit upset or scared by the movie. At least, Crowley didn’t think he was. Aziraphale hadn’t exactly reached out in fright for a hand to hold. When last he looked, Crowley thought the Angel looked perfectly content to eat his snacks and watch the movie while sitting prim and proper as ever. Crowley, on the other hand, had rarely been as horrified. He was no longer casually sprawled in the seat, having pulled his legs up in front of himself with feet on his seat. Crowley couldn’t look away from this literal nightmare of a movie, but he also couldn’t see it too clearly as he was watching through the cracks between his fingers.

Yes, Crowley the demon, once responsible for the tempting which led to the fall of man, the demon with a pile of demonic commendations in his flat, the demon _even other demons feared_ , was frozen in terror.

_Who in their right mind would make a movie about someone killing you in your dreams?_ He thought frantically. Over the millennia he had become rather fond of (and good at) sleep. And now some stupid humans with an over active imagination had ruined this for him. Not to mention the fact that they completely screwed up his plans for the evening. He silently berated himself for not finding out what the movie was about beforehand.

The serial killer with the ridiculous razor fingers was suddenly on screen again. Crowley jumped and was pretty sure his heart just gave up and stopped beating altogether. He exhaled and tried to focus on his breathing when he felt an arm fall across his shoulders and tug him sideways gently. He blinked and looked up at Aziraphale, who smiled at him gently and then turned his eyes back to the screen.

Crowley felt the heat in his cheeks and was thankful for the darkness of the theater. He allowed himself to sink into Aziraphale and smiled. This wasn’t exactly the plan, but at least it hadn’t been a complete disaster. He felt himself relax and looked back at the movie. Freddy slashed another victim on the big screen and Crowley quickly turned and pressed his face into Aziraphale. He heard Aziraphale chuckle and then the arm around him tightened slightly. Crowley didn’t move for the rest of the movie.


End file.
